


Gorgeous

by mcrninglights



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anyways, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Law School, Slow Burn, Societal expectations, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Yale - Freeform, aka the reader being fake, but what's new pussycat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrninglights/pseuds/mcrninglights
Summary: ❝ --- Did you know that you're beautiful? Did you know you got me fucked up? Did you know that you're gorgeous?Tsukishima Kei hates stupid people. He absolutely and utterly hates stupid people, and he hates people who get free passes. That's why, with every bone in his body, he hates [Full Name].-【 Tsukishima Kei x Reader 】





	Gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> major inspo comes from : gorgeous by mansionz. 
> 
> this is a fic that's a spur of the moment, but i sincerely hope you guys like it! i'll try and keep up with it, but you never know. please let me know what you think. kudos, feedback and bookmarks are greatly appreciated!
> 
> -
> 
> 【 chapter one 】  
> 【 warnings 】references to heavy drug and alcohol usage.  
> 【 word count 】2744  
> 【 summary 】"He thinks maybe, he saw a picture of her do a line of --- that's not the point."

He doesn’t know how she’s gotten into Yale, really, with a brain like that, and attitude like that. She’s way overdressed for Torts at one in the afternoon, on a  _ Wednesday _ . A Wednesday. She has on an obnoxiously short skirt and false eyelashes, an iced coffee right next to her as she sips from it delicately. Conferring with the person,  _ no _ , being too friendly, laughing with him and touching his arm gently, smacking it as he laughs at something she said. He can’t hear what it is, but it’s probably some stupid joke about not knowing where Los Angeles is.

“Some of us are trying to listen to the lecture,” he says flatly, and both turn around, the raven haired man scowling, and her blinking, looking up at him through false lashes. A shiver runs down his spine, trying to ignore how she seems to be slicing him open with her eyes, but it’s gone as soon as it came, and she offers him a show stopping smile, almost as blinding as the glitter on her features.

“Sorry, Tsukishima,” she says gently, just barely above a whisper, and he catches her saying, “leave it, Kageyama. It’s not worth getting into.” He huffs, and although Tsukishima barely catches it, he swears he sees Kageyama’s hand resting on [Name]’s right thigh.

 

The rest of the class runs by smoothly enough, he has to admit. When all is done and wrapped up he sees the girl from earlier link arms with not the raven haired man, but some older student on campus, with bed head out of the corner of his eyes. He can’t quite recall the name of the man, but he figures it must not be important enough if he can’t remember it. The rest of the class packs up slowly, talking with their friends, filing out the doors as Tsukishima moves against the wave towards the professor, offering condolences and apologies as he does, moving towards the front of the class.

“Daichi,” he calls out to the younger professor, who turns around, arching a brow as he does so.

“Tsukishima. How can I help you?” He’s gathering papers in front of him, securing it in brown leather bag, and the student tries not to notice the amount of red marks on the top paper in the pile. Probably [Name]’s. A bright red 45 written on top. “If you’re asking for me to speed up grading on the papers, I’m not sure I can do it. While I have finished grading your paper, I can’t say that I can give it back quite yet. The other’s still need their papers graded.”

Tsukishima offers an easy smile, the kind that offers nothing but kindness, “Of course not, sir. I was just wondering if there was anything I could do to bring myself up in the rankings.” The competition for one of two spots in the law firm as a student intern. Unpaid, of course, but Tsukishima needs the experience, as most desperately do, and an internship at Daichi & Sugawara is basically a guaranteed job for life. “You said earlier that I had been number two, which is an honor, of course---”

“Please stop kissing ass and get to the point, Tsukishima.” Daichi’s rubbing at the bridge of his nose, before shoving the rest of the papers in his bag except for the one with red marks.

“I want to be number one.”

“How uncharacteristic of you,” he’ll says bemusedly, “I thought you didn’t give half a shit about my class.”

I don’t, Tsukishima tries not to think aloud, but he’s also not stupid. He knows what he has to do to secure a job, and to pass up an opportunity, to not secure it --- it’s just stupid. “I try to stay objective about all my professors and classes. Favoritism this early is not something to take pride in.”

Another sigh. He takes the marked up paper, and curls it over, holding it out to the other. “I know I said I wouldn’t, but clearly, you need an attitude check. Here’s your latest paper.” Tsukishima freezes.  _ No _ . That’s not supposed to be his paper. He did write the paper in a few hours before going out with Yamaguchi, but that’s not supposed to be his  _ paper _ . He’s good at bullshitting those things, have been in all his classes. His heartbeat is erratic, and blood rushing in his ears as he reaches out to take the paper, and almost fumbles it when the professor takes his hand away. “I’d pray you take my class a little more seriously, Tsukishima. I know Torts isn’t the most entertaining thing in the world, but it still affects your rankings. This paper has brought you down to number seven.” 

He opens the paper, tries not to let his breath hitch at every red mark he comes across, but Daichi’s all but ripped into his paper tenfold and laughed at every word written. An easy smile crosses his face, a shaky exhale. “Ah, maybe you’ve made a mistake---”   
His glare hardens. “Are you suggesting that I might’ve made a mistake in my grading? If you’d like, I could just fail you on this assignment.”

The blonde shakes his head, “No, sir, no. Sorry. I apologize for thinking I could’ve submit subpar work.”

Daichi picks up the bag he had previously set down on the brown table of the amphitheatre like lecture room, before moving to erase what he had written on the board. “I expect better from you if you plan to take over number one in the future.” He rests a hand on his shoulder. “You have my support. I’m taking two of my students, and I want you to be one of them. Don’t disappoint me.”

And just like that, he’s all alone in the lecture hall.

 

He forgot how much he hated these parties, but he supposed that even law school kids needed to let loose for a bit. It’s the overwhelming stench of booze and weed that gets him, his nose wrinkling up in a certain kind of distaste and disgust, as he searches for Yamaguchi. The pounding music and neon lights as a celebration for those who had passed the Torts paper final exam. Daichi, had in fact, given it back the next day, but a party on Thursday? Not exactly Tsukishima’s scene. At all.

Find himself weaving through the dancing undergrads and the drunk red head who sat a few seats away from him after he rolled his eyes at him on the first day, and he all but turns his nose up in disgust as he squeezes through a couple making out, and nearly bumps into another two. He’s about to apologize, when he sees it. [Name] and Kuroo.  _ Ah _ . So that’s his name. He knew he remembered it from somewhere. “I’m like,  _ super _ not interested,” she says with a small laugh, pushing off his strong hand, but it seems he can’t take the hint, especially with liquor tainting his lips. Tsukishima takes a glance at [Name], and she looks just like she did before, glitter, false eyelashes, hair almost perfect, the only difference being that she holds a red solo cup in her hand instead of a pencil.

“Come on,  _ babe _ .”

[Name] gives an awkward laugh, pushing off his wandering hand once again. “Kuroo, I’m not interested,  _ seriously _ . Back off,” she says gently, and it’s a wonder how Tsukishima can hear the two of them over the loud music.

“I’ll help you out. You’re clearly not  _ supposed _ to be here. I can help you out around here ---”

Another hand to reach out, but it’s not [Name] that grabs him, it’s Tsukishima. “She said no. Take it and move on.”

The bed headed senior scoffs, shaking his head. “Whatever. Tease.”

Tsukishima swears he sees [Name] roll her [eye color] eyes, but it’s gone as quickly as it came, and Kuroo is already surfing off in the rest of the party, leaving the blonde and her. “Thanks for that---” She’s ready with a show stopping smile, but Tsukishima has already turned to leave, gripping onto Yamaguchi’s arm as he tries to down another beer. A small tick of irritation as her million watt smile fades, and she runs a hand through [hair color] locks. She takes a look at her watch, and sets her cup on the shelf, before weaving into the crowd again.

 

The cafe --- Kaffien ---  is a whole in the wall, something he found all by himself, and he prides himself on it. It’s been open into the early night hours and early early morning hours, so he’s found, and he’s convinced it’s 24 hours, even though on the door they claim it’s not really 24 hours --- just open when you need them to be. Even at 4 AM in the morning. He chalks it up to convenience and enters.  

The girl from behind the counter smiles at him, giving him a small wave. “Hello, Kei,” she says, her voice gentle and almost angelic like, and it’s almost heartstopping.  _ Almost _ . “Nice to see you back again. Would you like your usual?”

“Yes please, Yue. With an extra shot of espresso.” Golden eyes glance around the cafe, dark back booths but soft, white light fairy lights decorating the place to give it enough light, with cushions and couches. He searches around for his wallet,  _ god _ , he can only pray he wasn’t pickpocketed during that stupid ass party Yamaguchi made him pick him up from. “How are your studies going? Is Yale everything you dreamed of?”

She laughs, and a shiver goes down his spine. “It’s hard. Astrophysics has been kicking my ass, honestly.” She begins to ring up his usual order, before smiling. “But that’s what I get.”

“I told you Mechanical Engineering and Astrophysics would be too much,” he says, and a genuine smile crawls upon his lips, corners turning up, as he opens his wallet, which he surprisingly did not lose. “But you never listened to me.”

He looks up to try and find Yue, only to find her gone. She comes back with a small slice of white and pink cake on a platter, looking up to him, mouth parted slightly as she shakes her head. “Nuh uh. It’s all on the house.”

“Yue, come on, I can’t---”

“Kei. I’m serious. It’s fine. You told me about your Torts paper. It’s on the house.” He finds a smile coming to his features as hand grasps the plate. He’s never been good with saying thank you, but instead he offers a smile. “I’ll bring your drink out to wherever you sit.” A flush comes to his cheeks, as he nods. 

He grabs the plate, and brings it to a love chair, putting his backpack at the feet of the chair. He frowns as he takes out the paper, the red marks seeming more prominent than the white of the paper that he typed it on. What a pain in the ass. He pulls out his laptop as well, and opens it up. He might as well get started on the next assignment anyways. 

“Here’s your Espresso Romano. I just got you two just in case you were here for a while.” Yue smiles down at him, and sets the two plates of small cups of espresso in front of him, as she wipes her hands on the dark black apron.

“Do you want to ---” She’s turning away when he’s speaking, “Do you wanna join me? After your shift, or something.” He’s grasping for straws here, and she turns around, raising an eyebrow in his direction. There’s a small curve of a frown on her features, and it’s confusion and a mixture of irritation.

“Akira’s picking me up after my shift,” Yue says with some kind of finality, and it’s enough to make him nod, waving her off. She looks as if she’s going to say something else, but decides against it, and turns around, going back to the kitchen.

He turns with a sigh to the paper and laptop in front of him, taking one of the cups that Yue had brought him, and takes a sip. Lips curl into a smile at the taste of lemon, and before he opened his eyes, he realized he closed them. Golden eyes to take a look around, curiosity as to who else might be here this early in the morning, but it’s close to no one --- just the usual suspects, Akira, who he hadn’t seen upon arrival, some kids studying in a corner, [Name], an old man looking at his bear claw angrily like he does every morning, as if somehow surprised by the ingredients even though they’re the same every single ---  _ [Name] _ ? Tsukishima back pedals in his tracks at the sight of the other, almost spitting out his coffee as he catches her.

Shouldn’t she be hungover? With the amount he saw her drink last night --- or maybe this morning is a better term --- she should be out like a light. He saw her do a keg stand last night while waiting for Yamaguchi to take a shit. He’s ninety nine percent sure she dropped a tab of acid while he wasn’t looking. He’s seen the pictures of her at other parties, anyways, her doing what he presumed a line of --- he doesn’t need to know the specifics, just knows that she shouldn’t be here. She should be four ways to washed up, pounding headache and waking up in someone’s bed --- or he assumes that, from word of mouth.

But she looks different. Not the usual [Name] he’s used to seeing. [Hair color] hair is pushed out of her features with a headband, no more makeup, no more false eyelashes, and she’s got a plethora of notebooks and textbooks in front of her, pen depressing into the pad of her thumb as she watches something on her laptop, before resuming note taking.

“Wow, you’re not hungover? Do you even  _ know _ how to study?” He asks, and it surprises even himself, gruff voice calls out to her, who recoils in her seat a table away from him, but the mockery in his voice seems enough to standard, and he’s waiting for her stupid, puppy dog look she gives everyone, like she’s just been kicked over, jut her bottom lip out in a pout and bat her eyelashes until he feels guilty enough to apologize. That seems to be par for the course with her. A small smirk plays upon his lips as she looks up at him through [light/dark] lashes, and he can feel his breath hitch. He did something wrong. Very very wrong.

There’s a certain kind of condescension that flashes in [eye color] eyes, as if ready to look down upon him, and he swears he sees a smirk rip itself across her lips, like she’s ready to crush him under the heel of her shoe, but it’s gone in the blink of the eye, and the same puppy dog look he’s been expecting, he knows to come from the girl, and her bottom lip trembles. “I’m not… I’m just trying to…”

Tsukishima scoffs. “We all know all you know how to do is bat your eyes and look pretty,” he rolls his eyes, “god knows how you got into this school anyways.”

But countenance lights up anyways, as she claps her hands together, naive smile brilliant on her features, even if no makeup is to be seen. “Wow, you think I’m pretty? Thank you so much, Tsukishima! You’re so nice!” She giggles out, and it’s hard for him to say anything against her, because it sounds so genuine and heartfelt, even his heart sinks at the sound of it as she gathers up her things, quietly and gently, without a hurt bone in her body. Even his own mockery didn’t make it past giggles and bright hearted smiles, and he can’t help but rub the bridge of his nose under his glasses. What a pain.

“I’ll see you in Torts, alright?” [Name] shoots him another thousand watt smile before exiting Kaffien, throwing a small wave to Yue, who’s wrapping up at the counter, over her shoulder, before exiting into the sidewalk. Orange light streams in through the windows as the sun begins to peek over the horizon, and Tsukishima is only left with one thought.

He honestly, genuinely, and wholeheartedly hates [Full Name] with every bone in his goddamn body.


End file.
